


Daydream Believer | Kim Taehyung AU

by cxffeetaehyung



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxffeetaehyung/pseuds/cxffeetaehyung
Summary: (UK University AU)Taehyung is a distant fantasy, but Poppy is okay with that.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Daydream Believer | Kim Taehyung AU

Chapter 1

My arms are wound tight around his waist, I'm burying my head into his back and squeezing my eyes so tightly closed that it almost hurts. I have no confidence in my ability to remain on this bike. Taehyung only ever travels at least 10mph above the speed limit. He says that's the main point of owning a motorbike. So here we are again, weaving in and out of traffic while I cling on desperately. I feel him laugh, his shoulders shake and my head bounces along with him. He knows I'm dying for this to be over, but he's constantly trying to get me to be braver, more involved in the world. He doesn't understand that I'm okay with my world beginning and ending with him.  
After what feels like an hour, but in reality is probably only five minutes, we come to a stop and I finally open my eyes. The sun reflecting off the sea is almost blinding and I have to blink a few salty tears away to clear my vision. Taehyung twists around in the seat and holds his hands out to me. We've done this so many times, he knows I need help getting off the bike, especially after that one incident when I pulled both of us and the bike down all in one movement. Some people would call that a talent. I put my weight on his hands and swing my leg over the bike to land on solid ground. A wonderful feeling, even if I am a little shaky.  
I turn my back to Taehyung and face the sea, the cold breeze hitting my face and combing through my hair as soon as I take the helmet off. It feels refreshing. I hope it gets rid of my blush.  
But then I look at him, and I'm definitely blushing again. He's so beautiful, in a way I don't think anybody else in the world could compare to. His black hair is wavy and sticking up in some places from having just taken off his motorcycle helmet, and yet, it looks purposeful. His leather jacket makes his broad shoulders extremely prominent, which makes me feel more than a little devilish. Oh, but his eyes were angelic. Deep brown and sparkling at me, made golden by the early evening sun.  
And I'm staring. I know I should be embarrassed but I just can't look away, I've got myself trapped in his eyes. The wind drops and it's almost silent, apart from the faint chatter coming from the pier nearby. We're staring into each other's eyes. Does he feel what I feel? Should I go to him? Shall I-  
"Why are you staring at me?" He asks.  
I blink, and the bell rings, and I feel the beginnings of a headache. Taehyung is looking at me, waiting for an answer. I blink again and look around, the halls of the building almost greyscale in comparison to my beautiful beach. He's standing in front of the sign for the lecture hall and I can't remember what class I'm supposed to be in, who I was waiting for, or what he even asked me.  
"Uhhh..." I begin, about to make something up (my speciality), when someone at the end of the hall shouts,  
"Aww Tae, you waited for me!" Jimin jogs up to Taehyung, places his hands on Taehyung's shoulders affectionately and teases, "did you save me a seat too, love?"  
Taehyung laughs, pushes Jimin back a little and then puts his arm around his friend's shoulders, "Of course, I would never make my little Jiminie sit on his own."  
"Don't call me little." Jimin pouts as he opens the door to the lecture hall and Taehyung follows him inside.  
"But you're just so cute!" Taehyung shouts as they walk away from me.  
I take a slow, deep breath. That was embarrassing. The sign on the door reminds me that I was waiting for my social psychology class to start. More accurately, I was waiting for Nitya to get here, so I wouldn't have to go in by myself. If she doesn't show soon I'm turning around and going straight home. My face is still burning. How long was he standing there? How long was I staring at him that he felt the need to say something?  
I curse my daydreams. I wish they would stop, or maybe I should just lose my grip on reality completely.


End file.
